


My Last Words

by An_Illusionist



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Death, F/M, Identity Reveal, im sorry, its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Illusionist/pseuds/An_Illusionist
Summary: He looked at the letter Marinette had given to him a few months ago. Adrien had questioned as to why she was giving this to him.Looking at her confused. "Why me though? Are you not able to give it to him?"Marinette laughed softly shaking her head. "N-no it's not that. It's just...you have closer ties to him than I do."Yes, closer ties than he thought.





	My Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off of Alex Ariana's "LB vs CN" Animation with a twist in story. She is an amazing artist and deserves all the love and affection :D 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDVNWXVzONnhTrP2Elrm1zw/ is her youtube go on ahead and check her out :D

 

She watched as the butterfly appeared over Chat's face. Tears streamed down her face as he looked down at her with absolutely no emotion. She threw her yo-yo at him in attempt to possibly tie him down to get the akuma out. Before Ladybug knew it she was backed into an alley way with no way out and with an akumatized Chat Noir out for her blood. His claws came striking down over her face. Slowly blood inched its way across her mask following her facial features to drip down onto the cement. She looked back up at him having a blissful look breaking into a smile as he continues to close in on her.

Backing up with how little space she has yelling out "Chat this isn't you! You can fight it, please I believe in you!" She took a few more steps back before finally meeting the brick wall behind her. He looked like a lion focusing on their next meal. A similar darkness grew upon his hand as he walked closer. With quick thinking being put into action she pulls him in for a hug as his hand touches her waist with blood quickly surrounding the wound. Ladybug held on for dear life hoping he comes back. Her tears followed onto his suit as his angered expression relaxed with the butterfly disappearing.

"I knew you could do it kitty..." Her voice slightly wavering as blood pools around them

His arms wrapped around her his own tears starting to form. Before long Ladybug slides down the wall with Chat following.

"No..No no no..Please hang on Bugaboo the paramedics will be here soon just hang on!" Chat cried as her eyes fluttered down

"Stay with me! Please you can do this I know you can! They're almost here!"

"Chat..." she whimpers, looking up at him. Her hand travels down to her abdomen, where the warm pool of blood paints the tips of her fingers. "It hurts." 

The pool of blood slowly grew inch by inch staining her blue-black hair the sound of the ambulance being drowned out by Chat as he keeps hanging onto her afraid that if he lets go so will she. 

"I know," he says, keeping his voice low. He needs her to stay calm. "I'm sorry. Just breathe, okay?"

Her Miraculous gives its signature beep. A soft, pink glow envelops her, and when it fades, Chat is positive that his heart has stopped beating. His vision swims at the sickening realization of who is lying before him. Marinette lays on the ground her breathing shallow as she struggles to stay awake. 

_Please..no it can't be...not after this.._

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

He barely lets out a laugh as his voice is clouded by a sob. "Hold on, okay? Just stay awake. Please."  

"Marinette," he says, stroking her cheek. "Please don't go to sleep. Open your eyes. Look at me, okay? Help is coming." 

She took a breath her eyes fluttering shut. The beat of her heart slowing down by the second before coming to a complete stop.

 

* * *

 5 minutes later the paramedics arrive. 40 seconds later Marinette Dupain-Cheng is declared dead.  

* * *

A month later the whole of Paris mourns their beloved super heroines death. At the same time the akumas have stopped completely with no trace of Hawkmoth or Chat Noir. Adrien has taken in Marinettes earrings taking them to the guardian. Keeping his ring, he continues to wander the streets of Paris helping with petty crimes and coping with his beloveds death.

After getting home from a late photo-shoot his eyes wander over to the letter he kept on his desk. A letter he had received from Marinette a few months ago. 

**Flashback**

Marinette ran up to Adrien as the last bell rang. "H-Hey A-Adrien..I w-wash...Was.. I was wondering if you hould...could. hold onto this?" She held out a letter wrapped in a light green envelope. 

Reluctantly he took it looking at it seeing no name as to who it was addressed to. "Sure thing Mari. Who's this for if I may ask?"

As she was about to walk home she looked back offering a small smile. "It's f-for a friend of mine..H-he always puts himself i-in the crossfire of things. It worries me, and I'm scared that someday he will beat himself up over something that's happened to me." 

Looking at her confused. "Why me though? Are you not able to give it to him?" 

Marinette laughed softly shaking her head. "N-no it's not that. It's just...you have closer ties to him than I do. So it will be easier for you to get it to him."

"How will I know who he is though?" 

"When the time is right you will. Q-Quite a lot of questions will be answered as well for him..."

Staying silent he watched her walk towards the bakery still confused. Going home that day he dreaded to take a peak just to see  **who** she was writing to. Though that would be rude to both her and the receiving person. In defeat he leaves it on his desk before finishing school work and going to bed. 

* * *

Two months later he stared at the letter.

_She was writing to me...But why? Had she found out who I was? Did she even predict that these events would happen?!_

Grabbing the letter he tears it open and starts to read.

_Dear Adrien,_

_If you have opened this letter, or even kept it for that I am glad. I'm sure there is quite a lot of things you might be asking yourself.._

_I hope to answer them here....If you are reading this..I may be dead. whether it being your fault or an akuma's. This is here to tell you that no matter what it will be okay.._

_I found out you were Chat three months prior to writing this. I almost didn't believe it myself when I saw you.. The more it went on I could see it. To think we were both so blind to miss what was right in front of us._

_I was going to reveal myself soon. I probably have, either in the way where I can be sitting right next to you or after my death....Sorry to bring such dark topics here._

_I blamed myself for rejecting you so many times as Labybug. It was kinda funny when I thought about it. Loving someone for two years...who does that.._

_I do want you to know that even in death I will still love you forever and always._

_I don’t want you to become sad, I still live somewhere else, where you can’t see me and can’t hear me, but I will see you and know how you are._

_And I will wait for you until you come to me. Everybody has time and will move sometime._

_I've always dreamed of growing up and having kids..I hope you have children and a beautiful loving wife._

_No matter of if I'm there or not. I will always be by your side, forever and always..._

_Yours Truly, Marinette_

* * *

As tears dripped onto to the paper Adrien broke down on the floor crying his heart out. He flipped the letter over seeing an address. Leaving the house he runs over looking around before seeing a box with a key wrapped to it. Unwrapping the key he puts it into the box's lock opening it to find a small note.

_I hope you find this in good health. For my diary can be passed onto you to read my past thoughts and put yours down._

Adrien looks at the diary before closing the box and going back home.

_Dear Diary,_

_For these next hundred or so pages will be my last words._

**Author's Note:**

> Very first time writing here, I hope this goes well as I will continue to write other things in the future. Or I could just be crap at writing ._. ... Well I hope you all enjoy it :D


End file.
